


Las pruebas que nos trae la vida

by Naoko_Andre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoko_Andre/pseuds/Naoko_Andre
Summary: Una serie de one-shots en el mismo universo, centrados en las familias futuras de los diferentes personajes de Haikyuu y las dificultades y pruebas que deben superar.Capítulo 1: KageHina, BokuAka si miran entre lineas. Un recuento de la vida luego de que se reencuentran en el partido de los Addlers vs los Black Jackals, se emparejan, se casan y tienen una hija. (NO MPREG) Y como dicha hija es una caja de sorpresas.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 2





	1. Familia KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno mi segundo aporte al Haikyuutober de la comunidad LA de Haikyuu yaoi/yuri. Este fanfic esta inspirado en todos los fanarts que he viato ultimamente en twitter de ños hijos de Bokuto y Akaashi jaja, han habido un montón!  
> Y si bien casi no salen en el primer capitulo, el segundo sera de ellos sin duda.
> 
> Promps para la segunda semana (que más encima estoy entregando atrasada :0): Exámenes/ Sueño/ Amistad.
> 
> Promps de la 3ra semana: Confesión/ cita romántica/ resfriado
> 
> 1er capitulo: Exámenes/Amistad

Ese día se despertó temprano a pesar de que era fin de semana, se levantó en seguida a pesar de que las sábanas la tenían captiva, fue al baño, se cepilló un poco su oscuro cabello y, sin cambiarse a ropa no pijama, bajó las escaleras.  
\- Buenos días!- dijo cuando entró a la cocina.  
En seguida un hombre de cabello oscuro y mirada seria se volvió a verla, se encontraba usando un delantal blanco que leía "El mejor armador" sobre un buzo negro con el logo de japón.  
\- Buenos días Makoto, el desayuno ya casi está listo, Puedes ayudar a tu papá a poner la mesa?- le dijo con su voz seria  
\- Okeeeey- dijo caminando al mueble donde estaban los platos, en ese momeno un hombre un poco más bjo que el anterior, de cabello naranjo y sonrisa llena de energía, entró a la cocina y abrazó a la adolescente por la espalda  
\- Buenos días mi bella Mako-chaaaan!- con su abrazo la terminó levantado del piso  
\- Papá!!!- Se quejó la pelinegra, aunque en realidad debería estar acostumbrada.   
Luego de dejarla en el piso el pelinaranjo se acercó al adulto en la cocina, y con un suave abrazo en la cintura lo acercó paa darle un beso  
\- Qué hay de desayuno?- Preguntó el recién llegado  
\- Omelette con verduras y champiñones- respondió apuntando a la sartén- y pescado- apuntó entonces a un plato cubierto que estaba en el mesón  
\- Que rico, desde que estuviste en europa que tus desayunos siempre son una mezcla, me gusta-   
\- Lo dices como si tus desayunos no fueran una mezcla caribeña- Dijo dando vuelta el Omelette  
\- Sí, tienes razón, pero no puedes negar que te gustan de todas formas- Mientras hablaban el pelinaranjo seguía abrazando al pelinegro por detrás. La adolescente los miraba, sin saber si sentir vergüenza ajena o ternura.  
\- Tierno como es esto... No teníamos que poner la mesa papá?-  
\- La niña tiene razón- Se sacudió al pelinarajo el levantador de la selección nacional de volleyball- Ve a poner la mesa-  
Shoyo hizo un puchero.  
\- Hasta mi propia hija me mandonea en esta casa, qué dice eso de mi? Los voy a acusar con Suga cuando vengan de visita-  
\- No tendríamos que estarte mandando si hicieras las cosas- respondió sin inmutarse el pelinegro  
\- Va a venir el tío Suga?- preguntó la pelinegra  
\- Sí! O más bien vamos a encontrarnos en la cancha, hoy es día de entrenamiento de la selección, lo recuerdas?- En ese momento la más joven de los tres notó que el pelinaranjo también se encontraba usando el buzo de la selección nacional de volleyball japonesa. Lo que significaba que hoy sería su tio Suga quien la acompañaría mientras sus padres entrenaban. Lo había olvidado... pero le iba como anillo al dedo.  
\- Genial! Así el tio Suga me podrá ayudar con mis tareas! Ustedes son inútiles en lo que a tareas respecta- dicho aquello tomó los platos y los llevó a la mesa. Sin notar que ambos adultos se habían quedado de piedra.  
Finalmente Shoyo habló  
\- Eso lo sacó de ti, su lengua es igual de afilada que la tuya. Eres una mala influecia-  
EL pelinegro lo miró frunciendo el seño.  
\- Yo le enseñé a ser sincera al menos...- Y siguió cocinando  
\- Pero no tiene por qué ser tan directa, hiere mis sentimientos- respondió falsamente llorando mientras se abrazaba a su armador y pareja- Tobioooo nuestra hija no confía en nosotros-  
En ese momento entró la hija en cuestión y los observó con una cara seria, con un poco de vergüenza ajena, similar a la cara que hacía su papá Tobio cuando su papá Shoyo fallaba un saque.  
\- Vas a dejarde llorar papá o voy a poner la mesa sola?-  
\- Mi hija me mandonea y no confía en mí! Lloraré- pero se despegó de su pareja y fue a ayudar. 

\- - - - -   
Mientras desayunaban Tobio aprovechó de apreciar a su familia, una familia peculiar, pero su familia que nunca pensó tener. Ala edad de su hija él solo pensaba en el volleyball. Quien diría que no solo lograría su sueño de jugar volleyball profesional sino que lograría estar con el amor de su vida (aunque de adolescente no lo supiera) y formar una familia.  
Debía ser la edad, porque en ese momento empezó a recordar. Todo partió cuando se reencontraron con Hinata en ese partido de los Addlers vs los Black Jackals. 

\- - - -   
Flash back  
Luego de terminado el partido se encontraron con todos su senpai y amigos de Karasuno, si bien Tobio los había visto a todos por separado en algunas oportunidades, hace mucho que no se reunían todos.  
Fueron a beber a un local cercano, las risas no faltaron ante las historias de Hinata en Brasil, y debía admtir que tenerlo al lado luego de tantos años de solo hablar por chat lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Luego e que Hinata se fue se dio cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto para él.   
Cuando Sugawara lo vio mirando fijamente a Hinata, le levantó el pulgar así como "Tu puedes". Se tuvo que aguantar para no escupir su trago, del grupo solo Suga-san sabía de sus sentimientos por Shoyo Hinata, dado que había sido quien le ayudó a darse cuenta de ellos cuando el peinaranja se fue.  
Luego de la jornada, se fueron separando de a poco, todos un poco ebrios. Él y Hinata se fueron caminando juntos.  
\- Donde estás viviendo ahora?-  
\- Por ahora me estoy quedando en casa de mis padres, me integré hace poco a los BJ, y no he tenido tiempo de buscar un departamento propio entre los entrenamientos y el papeleo-  
Tobio asintió, recordaba cuando entró a los Addlers y todo el papeleo que eso implicó. Contratos y evaluaciones, además de los entrenamientos. En ese momento se le prendió una ampolleta.  
\- Pero la casa de tus padres esta lejísimo, estamos en Tokio!-   
\- Sí, supongo que es tarde para volver...-  
\- Idiota claro que lo es, a esta hora ya no pasan trenes-  
\- Ey no me digas idiota, solo lo estaba pasando bien y se me olvidó este pequeño detalle...- Hinata sacó su celular del bolsillo- Supongo que llamaré a Atsumu o a Bokuto a ver si puedo quedarme con ellos...-  
Por alguna razón eso le generó iritación a Tobio.  
\- Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres- Hinata lo miro sorprendido  
\- ¿En serio?- Ser el receptor de aquella mirada intensa, al igual que el colegio, le generó un poco de vergüenza  
\- Sí, si no quisiera no te lo estaría ofreciendo idiota-  
\- Yey, gracias Kageyama, así no tendré que molestar a nadie- Y le sonrió con una sonrisa de mil watts que casi encegueció a Kageyama. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.  
El camino al dpto. del levantador de los Addlers fue silencioso, con la ocasiónal conversación nimia. Finalmente llegaron al departamento de Kageyama, como era de esperarse estaba lleno de parafernalia dedicada al deporte que ambos amaban, con la ocasional foto de equipo, incluyendo las fotografías de los equipos de Karasuno.  
\- Siéntete como en tu casa, ¿quieres un té?-  
\- Waaa, Kageyama servicial, pensé que nunca vería algo así- Tobio se sonrojó  
\- Hinata boke, cállate, yo también puedo ser amable-  
Luego de eso tomaron un té sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión, en eso Kageyama sintió un peso en su hombro, al mirar se dio cuenta que Hinata se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro. Su corazón latía a mil.  
"Bueno, quizá no tenga esta oportunidad de nuevo" pensó, por lo cual, intentando moverse lo menos posible, se dispuso a apreciar las facciones de Hinata. Su tez morena, bronceada por el sol brasileño, su estructura facial que ya no era la de un niño sino la de un adulto, sus manos y brazos musculosos, firmes y bronceados... Sus pestañas, largas, y su cara que irradiaba tranquilidad.   
Luego de un buen rato de apreciar a su rival finalmente decidió que era suficiente.  
\- Oi, Hinata boke, levantate y vete a dormir al cuarto de invitados- intentó moverse para despertar al más bajo, pero Hinata solo se aferró a su polera  
\- Hmmm, no quiero, aquí estoy bien- Se acurrucó contra su hombro, haciendo latir el corazón de su anfitrión a mil  
\- Oi, vas a tener contracturas mañanas si no duermes en un lugar adecuado- intentó moverse nuevamente, pero esta vez Hinata se aferró más a él y terminaron deslizándose en el sillón de tal forma que Hinata quedó recostado en el pecho de Kageyama, mientras el pelinegro quedó incómodamente sentado-acostado. - Oi, Hinata boke- ahora su corazón si que latía a mil, de seguro Hinata lo escucharía y se despertaría. Miro al pelinaranja pero este solo se acomodó más.  
\- No quiero- Se acurrucó más- Porque si me muevo este momento acabará y sera como si nunca hubiese ocurrido- Al parecer Hinata no estaba tan dormido  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? Estás habando crípticamente-  
\- No te hagas el tonto, puedo escuchar como se acelera tu corazón. Pero sé que si nos vamos a dormir ahora harás como si nada. Y no quiero- En ese momento abrió sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Hinata tenía la misma intensidad que portaba en los partidos dificiles, dispuesto a ganar. ¿Qué? Tobio lo desconocía.  
\- No entiendo a que te refieres- Hinata suspiró  
\- Creciste y sigues igual de denso Bakageyama- Justo cuando Tobio iba a reclamar, Hinata se impulsó y atrapó sus labios en un beso suave pero sincero. Kageyama se quedó de piedra, sorprendido, pero justo cuando Hinata se iba a separar reaccionó y tomó al más bajo de la cadera, evitando que se alejara, profundizando el beso.   
Un beso que transmitía todos los sentimientos que se habían guardado.  
Cuando finalmente se separaron, Hinata volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de Kageyama, sin dejar de mirarlo. Pero su mirada en esta oportunidad transmitía cariño.  
\- Sabes Bakageyama? Mientras estaba en Brasil no podía dejar de pensar en ti, en un principio creí que solo era porque te extrañaba como amigo y rival, pero tuvo que declarárseme alguien para que me diera cuenta que no podía pensar en nadie más que en ti como pareja- Eso hizo sonrojar aún más a Kageyama ¿como podá Hinata decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas sin siquiera pestañear?  
\- Estúpido Hinata, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? -  
\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada tú?- Hinata lo observaba atento. Kageyama tomó aire y pensó seriamente su respuesta antes e darla.  
\- Pensé que no tenía oportunidad, después de todo te habías ido y no sabía si volverías. Además, no me di cuenta hasta mucho después de que te fuiste-  
\- Lo mismo es válido para mi, no sabía si tú realmente estarías interesado en mi. Sólo me di cuenta hoy en la noche por como memirabas- Aquí Hinata sonrió como un gato de Chesire, y Kageyama solo quería que lo tragara la tierra- Eres bastante obvio sabes-  
Kageyama se cubrió la cara con su antebrazo.  
\- Cállate Hinata boke- el pelinaranja rió y empezó a levantarse, pero Kageyama lo retuvo con su mano en su cintura  
\- Por mucho que me guste estar así contigo, quiero dormir en un lugar cómodo- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida- A no ser que me estés invitando a tu cama...- luego de decirlo se sonrojó, en especial cuando vio a Kageyama practicamente paralizarse y luego enrojecer- No a eso! No soy tan lanzado, perdón por ir tan rápido, supongo que se me pegaron las costumbres latinas y bueno...- Kageyama lo interrumpió dándole un beso rápido  
\- Claro que podemos dormir en mi cama, pero dormir, estoy exhausto... mañana podríamos... ver esas otras cosas... - mientrás más decía más rojo se ponía,Hinata sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
\- Te sigo entonces, Tobio- cuando dijo su nombre el aludido enrojeció aún más y Hinata no pudo evitar reír.   
Luego de eso su relación solo mejoró... 

Fin del flash back  
\- - - -   
Hinata estaba viendo la cara de su esposo, era la misma cara de felicidad que ponía cada vez que algo le hacía feliz. De seguro estaba recordando algo.  
\- Papás ¿pueden dejar de mirarse como estúpidos? Me dan vergüenza- Ambos hombres salieron de su estupor para mirar a su hija, que tenía la misma expresión molesta que su padre Tobio.  
\- Pero Mako, la cara de tu papá cuando está contento es lo mejor... perfecta para Halloween-  
\- Oi- Hinata recibió el golpe de su parja en su cabeza, peo solo se rio, la cara de su esposo cuando estaba feliz seguía siendo algo aterradora para quienes no lo conocían.  
\- ¿Qué pensabas tanto que estabas sonriendo papá?-  
\- Estaba recordando cuando nos reencontramos con tu papá- ante eso Hinata sonrió feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pareja  
\- Aw, no sabía que eras tan romántico Tobio- era una mentira, sí lo sabía, pero le encantaba como se sonrojaba Tobio cuando se lo decía.  
\- Cállate Shoyo, y comete el desayuno o vamos a llegar tarde-  
\- Asco, por qué tienen que hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a su hija, asco- Mako volvió a comerse su desayuno. 

Luego de desayunar la adolescente se fue a arreglar mientras sus padres limpiaban la mesa y la cocina.   
\- Es tu viva imágen- comentó Hinata mientras lavaba los platos  
\- Supongo, aunque tiene mucha de tu audacia- Le respondió mientras le recibía los platos para secarlos.  
\- Pensar que cuando llegó era tan chiquita, nadie diría que el próximo año entra a la secundaria- dijo Hinata poniendo su mano en su pecho dramáticamente- No nos vamos a dar cuenta y va a tener un novio...- La cara de Kageyama tomó una mueca horrible  
\- Ni lo digas, solo podrá tener pareja cuando ese ser sea aprobado por mí-  
\- Y por mí, y por todo el equipo de Karasuno y de japón y todos nuestros amigos... me da un poco de pena en verdad-   
Su hija era querida por todo su grupo, tenía muchos tíos y tías que la adoraban, así que iba a ser dificil que tuviera una pareja en verdad. En especial porque Suga trabaja en el mismo colegio donde estaba ahora.  
\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando llegó?- Comentó Kageyama  
\- Como olvidarlo, fue un día que nos cambiaría por siempre...- 

Flash back  
Ese día cumplían 3 años de estar juntos, y Kageyama lo había sacado a una cena elegante en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. La velada había sido perfecta a sus ojos, la comida deliciosa, sin muchas interrupciones por autógrafos, con una buena vista de Tokyo... Todo perfecto.  
Incluida la propuesta.  
\- ¿Te casarías conmigo Shoyo Hinata?- le dijo arrodillado con una cajita en la que reposaba un anillo plateado  
Hinata debía admitir que había llorado mientras se lanzaba encima de su novio y prometido mientras gritaba "sí".  
Luego de ello continuaron la velada en su departamento, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían, hasta que el celular de Tobio se encendió a la mitad de la noche.  
Al ver el id de llamada era un número ue desconocía, pensó en no contestar ya que quien llama a las 3 de la mañana, pero algo le dijo que lo hiciera.  
\- Kageyama al habla- las siguientes palabras dichas le dejarían helado.   
Apenas cortó de levantó de un golpe, despertando a su prometido.  
\- Tobio? ¿Qué pasa?- Se despertó por completo cuando vio a su novio vistiéndose con una cara casi completamente neutra- Tobio ¿que pasó?-  
Tobio lo miro, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí  
\- Mi hermana... ella y su esposo, y su hija... en Miyagi, tengo que ir, ahora, ellos...- Hinata se levantó de golpe y empezó a vestirse, sin duda algo grave había pasado.  
\- Tobio cálmate, ¿que pasó? Voy a alistar un bolso con cosas- tomó una de las tantas maletas que usaban cuando iban al extrajero y empezó a echar ropa para una semana al menos. Tobio se sentó en la cama, con una mirada casi ausente. Shoyo estaba asustado.  
\- Un... un accidente en el auto, no sé que pasó, volcaron y mi hermana... ella y mi cuñado... y la niña...- la hermana de Tobio hace poco había dado a luz a una niña, si Shoyo no estaba mal la pequeña debía tener 6 meses o menos. La pequeña era la adoración de su tío Tobio así que la veía seguido por videollamada cuando no podían ir a Miyagi.  
Fue como una ducha de agua fría para Shoyo, terminó de preparar todo y tomó las llaves del auto. Un mal necesario com todo lo que viajaban a jugar.  
\- Vamos Tobio, ¿están en el hospital cierto?- Tobio asintió.  
El viaje a su ciudad natal fue eterno, a pesar de que Hinata iba conduciendo por sobre el límite legal. Al llegar al hospital se enteró Hinata de todo. Al parecer habían chocado en la carretera, un conductor ebrio los chocó cuando iban de vuelta de una junta en la tarde, el auto de la pequeña familia se volcó. El padre, cuñado de Tobio, había muerto en el instante. La madre estaba en estado crítico, al parecer no pasaría la noche. La bebé estaba bien protegida en la silla, igualmente tenía lesiones, pero éstas eran de menor gravedad y solo estaba en observación por un TEC moderado.  
Esa noche pasó de ser hermosamente memorable a la peor de sus vidas. En la mañana llgó el resto de la familia y algunos de sus amigos del colegio.  
La hermana de Kageyama murió a los 2 días, sus heridas demasiado severas.  
\- Yo me haré cargo de Makoto- anunció Tobio apenas llegaron de cuidado de menores. Hinata no se sorprendió, apenas la posibilidad de que su cuñada falleciera apareció, supo que su novio no dejaría que se llevaran a su sobrina a un hogar.  
Los Kageyama tampoco parecían sorprendidos, todos sabían lo mucho que quería Tobio a su sobrina. 

Luego de eso su via fue un torbellino, el dinero que tenía Tobio guardado para la boda se transformó en dinero para adaptar su departamento para su ahora hija. Todo el dinero que tenían ahorrado para viajar se tranformó en ahorro para una casa con patio. Afortunadamente sus amigos y sus familias los apoyaron en todo, ya sea cuidando a la niña mientras ellos entrenaban o, en el caso de los Kageyama, apoyándolos con la compra de una casa.  
Los padres de Hinata los sorprendieron pagándoles la boda, la cual fue pequeña pero bien concurrida, con su hija como la niña de las flores más hermosa del mundo (las fotos enmarcadas en la sala estarían hasta el fin de los tiempos, después de todo, era la niña de 2 años más querida del volleyball japonés). 

Y así llegaron al día de hoy...  
Fin del flash back 

Hinata guardó el album de fotos, apreciando la foto de su bebé en su primer día de clases de ese año. No podía creer que ya estuviera en los últimos exámenes antes del fin de año escolar.  
\- Está tan grande- se dijo a si mismo. Sintió entonces unos brazos rodear su cuello por la espalda.  
\- Y va a seguir creciendo- dijo Tobio  
\- Y vamos a seguir apoyándola en todo, auque no le guste el volleyball- Ante eso Kageyama puso una cara incómoda.   
A su hija no le gustaba el volleyball, prefería el ciclismo y estaba en el equipo de ciclismo de su escuela. Era la espina en el corazón de su padre.  
\- Ya estoy lista!- su hija bajó vestida en cómodos jeans y una polera del equipo japonés de volleyball. Que no l gustara practicar el deporte no implicaba que no apoyara a sus padres.- ¿Vamos? Quiero llegar antes para encontrarme con el tío Akashi, quizá él también me pueda ayudar con mi tarea, porque uds son inútiles en el estudio-  
Su hija sin duda era una Kageyama. 

Finalmente partieron y en la cancha efectivamente estaba Akashi, quien ayudó a su sobrina con sus tareas mientras le echaba un ojo a sus mellizos, de 2 años de edad. Él y Bokuto habían decidido adoptar cuando el equipo había ido a un orfanato a animar a los niños como actividad de beneficecia.  
\- Y entonces usas esta fórmula y...-   
al rato llegó Suga, y junto con Akashi lograron ayudarle con sus estudios. 

\- Me alegra que a diferencia de tus padres seas de las primeras en tu clase Mako, llenas el corazón de tu tío Suga de orgullo- Suga había sido su profesor en primaria.  
En ese momento las puertas del gimnasio se abieron y entraron tres personas imposibles de olvidar, o al menos 2 de 3.  
Se acercaron corriendo a donde estaban Suga, Akashi, los mellizos y Makoto.  
\- Mako-chan! Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?-   
\- Bien tío Ryu- el abrazo que le dio su tio era uno apretado, y tras él venía su igual de ruidoso hijo Ryuji.  
Cabello negro corto, con un lunar bajo el ojo similar al de su madre, cuerpo atlético y piel morena, con una sonrisa encantadora similar a la de su madre pero llena de energía como la de su padre... El corazón adolescente de Makoto latió a mil.  
Suga la observó y casi se rie, los padres de Makoto eran demasiado despistados y aún no se daban cuenta del enamoramiento de su hija. Pero Suga, Akashi y Kiyoko lo sabían.  
Makoto puso la sonrisa Kageyama de nerviosismo y Ryuji la miro extraño.  
\- ¿Y esa cara horrible?- Kiyoko golpeó a su hijo en la cabeza, tal como hacía a veces on su esposo por desubicado  
\- No se le habla así a nadie hijo mio, primero se saluda y después, si te preguntan, se opina-  
\- Ay hijo mío, no sabes nada de la conquista de las mujeres, cuando tu madre era joven...-  
Ryuji se alejó de sus padres, sabiendo lo que se venía, y se sentó al lado de Makoto.  
\- Lo siento Mako, pero me daba un poco de miedo tu cara, era como la de tu papá. En cualquier caso, ¿que haces?- miró los libros de la chica, tenían solo 1 año de diferencia- Ah, esos exámenes son fáciles. ¿Te ayudo?- Makoto estaba sin habla, Suga solo le sobó la espalda.  
\- Eh... sí, bueno, aunque yo puedo sola, pero sí, estaría bien tu ayuda si puedes...-  
\- No seas tímida! Yo ya pasé esos exámenes, solo tienes que centrarte en...-  
Ambos habían estado en la misma primaria, como todos los hijos del grupo, y ahora estaba en Karasuno. Makoto también iría a Karasuno, aunque tuviera que viajar en tren en las mañanas, porque quería ir a la misma escuela que Ryu (lo que había roto el corazón de su tio Kuro, que pensó que estando en Tokyo iría a Nekoma). 

Luego del entrenamiento fueron todos a comer a un local cercano, y durante el almuerzo finalmente Hinata lo notó.  
Su hija se sonrojaba y tenía esa misma sonrisa tenebrosa que tenía su esposo cuando estaban en el colegio. Ahora sabía que era la cara que ponía cuando estaba nervioso y, sin saberlo en ese tiempo, enamorado.   
Sonrió para sus adentros y, en susurros, se lo señaló a su esposo. Kageyama miro sorprendido al otro lado de la mesa y puso su mirada de disgusto, Hinata rio y lo besó en la mejilla para que cambiara la cara.  
\- Parece que se nos vienen pruebas dificiles, al menos es de dentro del grupo...- 

Su vida cambiaba día a día, pero lo importante es que a pesar de las cosas dificiles, eran una familia feliz.


	2. BokuAka family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se despertó de golpe, el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo sudoroso. Miro a su lado, su esposo dormía tranquilo, acurrucado con su cuerpo mirando hacia la cuna de los gemelos.
> 
> Bokuto hace un recuento de su vida y vive su sueño con su familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo, atrasado again de la semana 2. Es que no pude evitarlo! Lamentablemente la temática "sueño" va con el BokuAka según yo...todos saben por que supongo, dado que el fanfic es emblemático y so so ansty
> 
> Bueno, ojalá les guste este capítulo y promero que el 3ro si va a tener que ver con la 3ra semana jaja

Se despertó de golpe, el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo sudoroso. Miro a su lado, su esposo dormía tranquilo, acurrucado con su cuerpo mirando hacia la cuna de los gemelos.  
Se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible, ultimamente le costaba mantener el sueño, probablemente era el estrés de los gemelos (aunque afortunadamente ya habían pasado la edad en que había que levantarse cada 3 horas en la noche a alimentárlos) sumado al estrés laboral. Ya no era tan joven como antes, y le preocupaba que con la llegada de jugadores más jóvenes fuera a perder su puesto en la selección (aunque eso no había pasado aún, ninguno había sido superado a pesar de tener ya 39 años). Además estaba entrenando a la nueva generación de Fukurodani, y a veces se apiadaba de su entrenador cuando debía lidiar con las excentricidades de sus propios alumnos.  
Fue a la cocina silenciosamente, miro el reloj: 3 am. Se prepararía un té, afotunadamente su esposo guardaba infusiones de melisa en la casa, y luego se iría a dormir otro rato. Mañana tenía libre en la mañana, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese que levantarse temprano a hacer la comida y leche de sus hijos, después de todo aún tienen 10 meses.  
Mientras hervía el agua sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la cintura, se aguantó el grito de susto solo por respeto a sus hijos.  
\- La cama está fría- le recriminó el pelinegro somnoliento  
\- Lo siento Keiji, solo quería hacerme un té-  
\- Hmmm- Akaashi Keiji se acurrucó contra su espalda, si Bokuto no lo conociera diría incluso que se podría haber quedado dormido ahí- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado Koutaro?-   
Como siempre su pareja era experto en darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, así había sido desde el colegio.  
\- Nada, o todo, no sé Keiji- Se dio vuelta y se apoyó contra su pareja, como pasaba a ratos se sentía desganado- ¿Crees que soy sficientemene bueno para el volleyball? ¿Y si me echan del equipo porque estoy muy viejo? ¿Y si a los niños del colegio no les gusta como los entreno? ¿Y si Akira y Yuu me odian cuando crezcan porque no soy un papá cool?- Keiji solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda, cuando terminó con sus quejas le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos  
\- Bokuto, tú sabes que eres un excelente ace, logras anotar siempre en los partidos, sabes que tus alumnos te aman. Si es que llegan a reemplazarte en el equipo, que solo va a ser si realmente llega alguien mejor que por ahora no creo, lo veremos cuando suceda. Y por último- tiro un poco para abajo a Bokuto para poder susurrar lo último contra sus labios- Eres un excelente padre, y vas a ser un papá muy cool. Los niños te aman y yo también te amo.- Lo besó tiernamente- ahora vamos a dormir, que mañana me toca trabajar- Luego de eso apagó la cocina, tomo a su pareja de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación.   
Bokuto estaba sonriendo de lado a lado, Akashi tenía razón, era genial, aunque Keiji era más genial aún porque siempre lograba animarlo.   
\- Te amo Keiji, ¿te lo había dicho?-  
Keiji se acomodó sobre el pecho de su esposo y le sonrió  
\- Hoy no, pero lo sé. Yo también te amo Bokuto Koutaro, ahora duérmete que tus hijos van a despertar luego-  
Cerró sus ojos y se durmió, con el recuerdo del momento en que conoció a sus hijos, 7 meses atrás, fresco en su mente. 

Flash back  
Ese día habían ido con la selección de volleyball japonesa a hacer una actividad de beneficencia a un orfanato.  
\- Y recuerden, estamos aquí para alegrar el día a estos niños, nada de estarlos asustando- Iwaizumi miro fijo a Kageyama, Ushijima y a Atsumu Miya- ni de estarlos tirando o jugando brusco con ellos- miro a Hinata y a Bokuto.  
\- Y recuerden sonreír para las fotos, parte de ellas son recuerdos para los niños- agegó Kuroo- además recuerden que después de esto es la sesión de fotos para el calendario, y con el dinero que se recaude se apoyará a este y otros hogares de niños-  
El equipo asintió, lo del calendario era algo que hacían todos los años, pero sorprendentemente este era el primer año que venían a visitar el hogar en cuestión.  
Bokuto estaba entusiasmado, le encantaban los niños, por sobretodo se llevaba de maravilla con Ryuji y Makoto, los niños del grupo, además de con Ann, la hija de Oikawa e Iwaizumi, que a veces se unía a ellos en los entrenamientos (cuando no estaba con su papá en Argentina). Aunque ella tenía la personalidad de Oikawa, así que a veces le costaba relacionarse con ella. 

Al entrar al orfanato, las encargadas les agradecieron, hubo algunas fotos, y luego los llevaron al patio, donde habían muchos niños que los quedaron mirando con asombro.  
Fue una gran tarde, muchos niños querían jugar con ellos, se treparon de todos (incluído Ushikawa) y después ayudaron en la rutina de la siesta de los pre-escolares.  
Se quedaron luego jugando volleyball con los niños más grandes y algunos, como Hinata, fueron a ayudar con los lactantes (los bebés menores de 2 años).  
Cuando estaban casi en hora de almuerzo se acercó Hinata a ellos, meciendo a un niño , un bebé que no debe haber tenido más de 3 meses, en brazos.  
\- Me recuerda a Makoto, aunque cuando ella era así de pequeña yo solo la conocía como mi sobrina- Hinata parecía un experto con el bebé en brazos, Bokuto recordó que Hinata ya había criado a una niña, que actualmente tenía 13 años.  
\- Todavía recuerdo cuando llegaron al primer entrenamiento con ella, si bien todos sabíamos que tenían una niña, conocerla fue sorprendente- fue un poco después de que la adoptaran, la llevaron dado que en ese momento no tenían con quien dejarla. Sería después que entre todos armaron un calendario de niñera- era igual a Kageyama-  
\- Bueno, te recuerdo que ella es una Kageyama... pero sí, aún el día de hoy es igual a Tobio- Hinata mecía con cariño y cuidado al bebé- Me da tristeza pensar que estos pequeños crecerán sin conocer a sus padres ni su familia sanguínea, por último Makoto tiene a todos los Kageyama para hablarle de su madre-  
Bokuto miró al bebé, tan pequeño y frágil, en brazos de Hinata y algo en su corazón se rompió.   
\- ¿Qué le pasó a los padres de este chiquito?- sin darse cuenta se acercó y empezó a acariciar el cabello oscuro y escaso del bebé  
\- Los abandonaron en la puerta de este orfanato, a él y a su gemelo. Por lo que me decía la encargada, aparentemente la madre era drogadicta y no quiso que sus hijos tuvieran que vivir las consecuencias de sus decisiones- La cara de Hinata tenía enojo y a a vez tristeza. Bokuto tenía sentimientos encontrados, de alguna forma abandonarlos también podría ser un gesto de amor, el último de una madre no preparada para serlo.  
Sin darse cuenta Hinata le había pasado al pequeño bebé y ahora él lo estaba meciendo, y al rato llegó nuevamente Hinata dándole un biberón a otro bebé, idéntico al que estaba en brazos de Hinata.  
\- Se llaman Akira y Yuusuke- le comentó a Bokuto de la nada.  
En ese momento el bebé que estaba en sus brazos abrió sus ojos, y unos ojos amarillos y decididos, muy similares a los suyos, lo miraron fijamente.  
Y en ese momento supo que su mundo había cambiado. 

Fin flash back 

El sonido de la alarma lo despertó, miro a su lado, Koutaro dormía tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.   
La sonrisa de su pareja siempre le hacia sonreír, aún a sus 39 años Bokuto Koutaro seguía lleno de energía como cuando tenían 17. Y sus preocupaciones, si bien ahora eran de adulto, seguían siendo simples de despejar. Keiji Akaashi estaba convencido de qu Bokuto Koutaro era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera.  
\- papá, papá...- el llamado a su lado lo hizo finalmente levantarse de la cama para mirar la cuna, uno de los mellizos lo observaba con ojos gatunos mientras el otro estaba de pie agarrado de la baranda, mirándolo con ojos negros decididos. Sin duda quien le había llamado.  
\- Buenos días Akira- tomó en brazos al que estaba apoyado en la baranda y le dio un beso en la frente, luego lo dejó en el piso, donde el bebé quedó sentado viéndole fijo- Buenos días Yuusuke- tomó al de ojos amarillos y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se agachó y se apoyó en la cadera a Akira, cargándolos a ambos con algo de dificultad- Si crecen más no podré tomárlos en brazos, tenganlo claro- les dijo mientras caminaba con ellos hacia la cocina. Dejó a cada uno en una silla y empezó con los preparativos, el agua para la leche de los bebés y para su té, el pan para él y Koutaro.  
Mirando a los mellizos, que estaban "hablando" entre ellos, no pudo evitar recordar cuando Bokuto llegó hablando de ellos. 

Flash back  
Se encontraba en su departamento revisando unos archivos para el trabajo, cuando Bokuto entró de forma intempestiva.  
Como siempre en verdad, a no ser que hubiese tenido un mal día.  
\- Bienvenido a casa- se giró a verlo pero Bokuto tenía una mirada distante y pensativa. Akaashi se puso de pie y se acercó a él- ¿Pasó algo hoy?-  
Bokuto lo miro sorprendido, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba ahí.  
\- Keiji, estoy en casa- le sonrió y lo besó, era parte de su rutina desde que vivían juntos hace 10 años.  
\- Bienvenido Kou- Keiji lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a la sala, ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Keiji se apoyó en el hombro de su pareja- ¿Qué pasó?-  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que pasó algo?-  
Keiji lo miró con cara de "en serio preguntas eso?"  
\- Te conozco Bokuto Koutaro- el aludido elevó las manos, en signo de rendición  
\- No puedo engañarte Keiji- luego de eso calló, pero Akaashi sabía que estaba pensando en algo, la expresión de Bokuto se lo decía- ¿Qué piensas de la adopción?-  
La pregunta tomó a Akaashi por sospresa, llevaban cas 20 años juntos con Bokuto, pero la idea de hijos nunca había salido en una conversación. Independiente de que Keiji había visto la adoración con que observaba Koutaro a los hijos de sus amigos.  
\- Hmmm, pienso que debe ser algo de lo que estemos seguros. Un niño es una gran responsabilidad- Koutaro pareció desinflarse ante esto- Pero no creo que sea algo que no podamos lograr, serías un gran padre Koutaro-  
\- ¿En serio?- los ojos del ace de la selección japonesa brillaron  
\- Claro que sí- Keiji sonrió, pensando que la onversación por ahora estaba terminada  
\- La verdad es que hoy conocí a unos mellizos y... - le contó la historia completa, y como se había sentido cautivado por ellos- ¡Tienes que conocerlos Keiji! Pregunté si podía ir de nuevo a verlos y la encargada me dijo que sí, ¡Deberíamos ir mañana! ¿Tienes libre no es así?-  
Y así es como Bokuto Koutaro terminó llevndo a Keiji en su día libre al hogar, donde conoció a Akira y Yuusuke.  
Y al ver a ambos se enamoró, tal como hizo Bokuto.  
Ambos bebés de cabello negro, uno con ojos negros como los suyos y el otro con el color de ojos de Koutaro. Eran como sus hijos biológicos. 

Fin del flash back 

Mirando a los gemelos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que probablemente ese encuentro estaba destinado.  
Y no podía estar más feliz, su familia era la alegría de sus días. Independiente de todas las noches sin dormir que habían llevado a este momento.  
Terminó de preparar la leche de los bebés, y en ese momento despertó Koutaro. Lo supo por los pasos apresurados que sintió.  
\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste Keiji? Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo- Se acercó a Keiji y tomó la leche que ya estaba lista, ara dársela a los bebés.  
\- Te preocupas demás Koutaro, estoy bien de tiempo- Se acercó a darle un beso a su esposo, le entregó su té y su pan, y luego se sentó a su lado con lo propio- Además, no me perdería nuestro desayuno familiar por nada-  
Bokuto lo miro con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó de golpe, sorpreniéndole y a la vez haciendo reír a los bebés, que botaron las mamaderas al suelo.  
\- Te amo Keiji, eres demasiado perfecto-  
Los bebés balbucearon mirándolos, en la mente de ambos padres intentando conversárles.   
Keiji sonrió, contento, porque su vida tendría pocas horas de sueño, pero vivirl era un sueño hecho realidad.


End file.
